Breaking
by Numanife
Summary: She finally learned why the rhyme ' sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me' was untrue. All Oshitari said was two simple words before she crashed into the pacific ocean and then burned in the fiery pit of Hell. OshitariOC


**Breaking  
**

**Oshitari One Shot**

**by **

**Numanife ( Kat )**

* * *

"Your beautiful, Rai-chan, but the feeling is gone. Your legs don't arouse me any longer, and you just don't appeal to me anymore. It's over," Oshitari stated coldly in Rai Sachi's face, backing up away from her, letting her slip from the wall. She stopped to think, trying to understand, or even create words to respond. But she couldn't. All that came out of her was a sigh to calm herself down and, finally, a completely calm voice,

"If you only dated me for my body, your not worth my time. Thank you for ending it before I got too wrapped up," She thanked calmly and left without another words. But she lied, she was wrapped up. So wrapped up that she could possibly never let go. Tears were being held back, because being Rai Sachi, crying wasn't aloud. She wasn't always calm, in fact, when she was, it was time for you to go because, chances are, you got her angry. She doesn't yell, either. When she does, you run and better find a VERY large metal shelter, and put more metal over. Then, you MIGHT be safe. No, she almost wore a smile. Not to mention, she doesn't HATE anyone, but she does dislike.

That's how she was raised .Her parents couldn't stand tears, they were unstable. They wouldn't hit her, but they'd cry with her. And Rai Sachi hated to see people sad. They split up when she was five, and since then, Rai did anything in her power make them smile. She wasn't the brightest, in fact, she almost failed her second year, but she could make ANYONE smile ANYTIME. Some way, somehow.

Letting out one big breath, she calmed herself down in an empty classroom. Then, she heard Gakuto and a second year, by the name of Shika, coming in. She smiled and turned around. Shika was bawling on Gakuto's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, Rai-chan, she won't stop crying! And she won't tell me what's wrong!"Gakuto said helplessly. She was a new kid, and leaned on Gakuto like he was her big brother.

Rai bent down, patting her shoulder, then began to hum a lullaby in her ear. Shika began to calm down slowly and looked at Rai in sadness.

"He turned me down for Sorano-san..." She said softly, sobbing between words. Rai smiled, lifting her chin.

"Any guy who doesn't see that your a great and good looking girl should go piss off!" She giggled and Shika laughed. Gakuto chuckled at her choice of words. Rai was always like that.

"Thanks Rai-senpai!" She waved and hugged Gakuto, then ran off to find someone new. Rai smiled and put her stuff away. Reaching for lyrics she made yesterday, her smile dropped. Gakuto, not noticing her smile disappear, says good-bye and leaves for practice. The lyrics that Yuushi and her made together. She sighed a little, putting it off to the side, silently debating whether going home right now was a good idea. If she let go then, she'd see her mother upset, and Rai couldn't do that. It would be selfish, after all she's been through.

Rai began to lay herself onto a line of desks when she heard Yuushi's voice, repeating sweet words in her mind like "Always" and "Love". She stirred slightly, then got up, unsettled with the ordeal. After picking up her things, she silently left in anguish.

---

It's been a week, and Rai had done everything in her power to ignore or even stay far away from Oshitari Yuushi. Her anguish only grew deep inside her core, filling her with mixed emotions and confusion. She's thrown up several times in empty restrooms and got light-headed, to the point of falling to the floor. Normally, she stayed in her room, and at school, she forced a smile and kept her reputation as the girl who makes you smile.

Oshitari, however, felt fine, almost smirking when he heard her name. But today, Oshitari's usual course to the lunchroom got blocked, so he decided to eat a bento from his fangirls in his homeroom. There, he looked out the window only to see Rai, looking strong with her usual smile. The smile seemed brighter though. He watched a little boy leave, and her smile smile disappeared. Her defences dropped, and for once in Oshitari's life, her strong shield disappeared.

Rai felt the wind push her black hair around, and looked around. She know she couldn't hold it anymore. It's every moment she breaths, she knows living without Oshitari was almost impossible. She had gone too far, loved too much, and crashed too easily. She finally learned why the rhyme ' sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me' was untrue. All Oshitari said was two simple words before she crashed into the pacific ocean and then burned in the fiery pit of Hell. The puking increased dramatically when she saw Yuushi, not because she hated him, because she loves him. She still does, too.

Tears dropped, but her solemn expression tried to hold strong. Gakuto ran to her, standing behind her in confusion when the girl didn't turn around. When she finally turned, the tears kept flowing, but her smile returned.

She giggled slightly. "They won't stop," was all she could choke out before giggling again, and sobbing in between. Gakuto felt a sorrowful wind push through him, and his feet moved by themselves.

He ran all the way to Oshitari's homeroom and punched him so hard in the face, his head slammed against the window. Then, Gakuto simply left.

---

Rai didn't show up for school for the next few days, and finally made it back,her smile regained, but her heart still in pieces. Surely enough, Oshitari had a new girl to lean on and today was the talent show. The show where Rai was going to sing the song they made together.

People filled into the auditorium and sat down on beautiful benches in rows. The people preforming sat in front, where Rai now rested, thinking about the lyrics she was going to sing. There wasn't anyway for her to bring herself to sing the ones she planned, so now she was improvising. Stepping onto the stage on cue, she caught eye of Oshitari begin to smirk. Her pain began to sink into numbness.

_Once upon a time,  
I believe it was a Tuesday  
when I caught your eye  
and we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night,  
you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding?  
cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
we almost never speak  
I dont feel welcome anymore  
baby what happened, please tell me?_

_Cause one second it was perfect, now youre halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasnt called  
and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
like a scared little boy  
I looked into you in the eyes  
thought I knew you for a minute, now Im not so sure_

_so here's to everything coming down to nothing  
here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I dont anymore_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasnt called  
and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always  
you didnt mean it baby, I dont think so_

_Back up, baby, back up  
did you forget everything  
Back up, baby, back up  
did you forget everything_

_Cause it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when you're here and it rains when youre gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasnt called  
and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always  
you didnt mean it baby, you said forever and always I dont think so yeah_

Oshitari was caught off guard, and he felt something that he may have never felt before; guilt and regret. He began to like of when he spoke such words, felt such feelings

_"I love you" Oshitari smiled at Rai with sincere eyes, playing with a black strand. She closed her eyes, keeping her dreamy smile and lazy pose. Her hands slid over his, taking it softly._

_"I love you too"_

_"Forever and always," He smiled at her as his glasses slid to the middle of his nose. He loved the feeling of her beside him or when her hair was in his face or the sweet smile placed on her loving and warm lips. He loved her. _And he still did.

He didn't clap, due to being taken aback. She smiled and high fived a few people as she sat down.

---

Rai got home and changed out of her skimpy skirt, putting on a big sweatshirt that slid off her slim shoulder. She didn't bother with pants, because lying in bed wasn't the most formal event. Her smile reappeared when she smelt Oshitari, because the sweatshirt was his, and the smell stuck to it. Her mother called her from downstairs,

"Rai, hunny, you have company~!" She giggled. Rai looked around and then grabbed her shorts, pulling them on as she lazily slid down the stairs. When she hit the bottom, her heart sank to her stomach and her smile could barely hold.

"Yes, Oshitari-san," She smiled with her eyes closed. She noticed him staring at the sweatshirt that barely clung to her bare torso.

"Could I speak with you, alone?" He said, not being able take take him mind off the fact she could wear his sweatshirt with no hesitation. She nodded and took him to the backyard and sat on her swing, really not interesting in one of his 'I know I'm hot and all but you really can't obssess over me,' talks. It was never fun, at all.

"You hate me," He stated. Rai couldn't help it, she started to laugh, making him twitch annoyed. "I made you cry, why are you laughing?" He asked, or demanded.

"I cried, big whoop. I don't hate you. Don't you get it, I could never HATE you. Even if you don't love me anymore--" Rai was cut off by a kiss from a familiar pair of lips, warm and caring. She kissed back for a moment, then pulled away to whisper,

"Break my heart again, and I'll break yours, literally"


End file.
